gungravefandomcom-20200215-history
Bob Poundmax
Bob Poundmax is Harry McDowell's chief of intelligence in Millennion. He is characterized not only by his extreme appetite, but also by his high degree of intelligence. Bob is frequently seen with his close friend Balladbird Lee. Personality During his early days in Millennion, Bob was a jovial character, hardly seen without food, especially fried chicken, and willingly performing intelligence operations for Harry as needed. Bob expressed worry and concern for Harry's well-being when contacting Brandon while Harry was planning on recruiting Bunji Kugashira. Still, there were some things that Bob did not compromise on, as he never disclosed his contact list to anybody, not even his best friend Lee. As a Superior, Bob has a more obnoxious personality, taking a bite out of his drumstick and then throwing it in Grave's direction in their first meeting in thirteen years. He expresses disgust that Grave would return to destroy Millennion even after all that the organization has done for him. He stops Bunji from firing at his former mentor, but out of eagerness to test his new powers as a Superior rather than any amount of goodwill towards Grave. Synopsis Bob and Lee were introduced to Brandon Heat by Harry in their pair's early days in Millennion. At the time, Bob was a skinny man with a tremendous appetite and a liking for fried chicken. Bob was also responsible for gaining information that Millennion needed for matters of the profits of their competitors, as well as for use in extortion. As the years went by, Bob’s stock in Millennion, as well as his weight, rose as Harry managed to climb the ladder. Bob became a major player after Harry murdered Big Daddy for the leadership in Millennion, becoming part of the Big Four, along with Lee, Bear Walken and Bunji Kugashira. However, in time, his steady diet of fatty foods led to him suffering a blood clot in his brain. Desperate to save his friend, Lee took him to Laguna Glock, having him use his ‘Superiorzation’ process on him – but only if Lee himself survived it first. Thus, Bob became the second Superior – an Orgman that retained human thought and free will, and would use his powers when Brandon, now as Beyond the Grave, returned and threatened Millennion. Bob also proposes at the Big Four's meeting that he uses his new Superior powers to kill Grave. Anime Synopsis Bob lures Grave to meet with Harry and the Big Four in a mansion by manipulating an information network, and expresses disappointment that Grave has not only betrayed the Family, but forgotten it altogether. Bob flies around with a helicopter appendage protruding from his back and uses his enormous girth to crush or ram Grave. Bob also tears off lumps of his own fat to use as grenades or use skeletal protrusions as homing missiles. Grave defeats Bob by firing at the homing missiles before they could get close enough to explode and before they launch from Bob's body, causing them to explode within Bob himself. Having suffered enough damage, Bob reverts back to his human form and appeals to Grave's memories of him, among them a memory that Bob once borrowed Brandon's two million yul and would now be able to pay him back. Grave, having recognized the jovial Bob and remembered him from his life as a human, spares him and leaves him. However, this angers Bob, whether at Grave's casual abandonment or Bob's own failure to kill Grave with his Superior form, and he unleashes one final burst from his belly. Grave takes his Coffin and fires at Bob, destroying his former friend. Game Synopsis When Grave returns to exact revenge upon Harry and crashes into the airship hosting a party by its top executives, killing all the partygoers present, Harry, Bob, and the rest of the Big Four confront him. Bob chides Grave for returning to destroy the organization that has done so much for him and jumps down to fight him. Initially, Bob uses a Tommy gun while backed by four other subordinates, but after this fails to defeat Grave, Bob returns in his Superior form and fights Grave while donning a personalized helicopter-suit. Bob is ultimately killed by Grave's slightly modified Hellhound Roar. In both versions, Bob's death inspires Balladbird Lee to kill Grave out of revenge. Powers and Abilities Bob was an excellent hacker, and was primarily counted on by Harry to gather intelligence. As Harry's chief of public relations, Bob was able to influence the stock market and even public opinion to a certain degree, as well as disseminate information to manipulate his enemies' movements. After Bob's death, Harry's control over information was severely compromised, and the boss of Millennion admitted that Bob was the best there was at his field. As a Superior, Bob obtains enormous strength and is able to use his girth to crush or ram his enemies, primarily by means of a custom helicopter suit (growth appendage in the anime). Bob would also shed smaller Orgmen that pursue Grave after Grave deals enough damage. In the anime, Bob tears lumps of fat from his body to use as explosives and fires skeletal missiles from his body against Grave. It is noteworthy from Bob's relative lack of combat experience compared to the other members of the Big Four that he was able to control his Superior form and still pose a challenge to the otherwise far more experienced Grave. Trivia Grave's special finish against Bob in the game was with missiles launched from his Coffin. In an interesting reversal in the anime, Bob fires missiles produced from his own body against Grave, but Grave causes these missiles to explode in his body to defeat him. References Category:Characters Category:Deceased Character Category:Big Four Category:Superior Category:Millennion Category:Antagonists